Deadly Dream
by IhEaRtSpAsHlEy
Summary: A love that will never endHad to Edite. please me kind. LOL This is a sad one but I promise I will make it up to all the Spashley lovers out there.


Deadly Dream

Spencer's P.O.V 

It's been 6 years since that day, 6 years. How time fly's by so fast when you want to forget about something or in my case someone. It's been 6 years since I felt her lips on mine, 6 years since I felt her touch, 6 years.

I hate that I had agreed with my mother about going back to Ohio until I turned 18 it was in 3 months from then and I figure Ashley could visit me. Boy was I wrong. I agreed with my mom to go back to Ohio so I can get a year off school before I headed of to collage. I promised her I would come back as soon as I turned 18. Why couldn't she just wait, why she had to go and do that, WHY!

6 years earlier

Spencer: "Mom can we talk"

Paula: "Sure honey, what's wrong?"

Spencer: "Well I was thinking"

Paula: "About"

Spencer: "About after I graduate. I was thinking it I can take a year off school."

Paula: "Well I was thinking about that myself. Since you know, my mother isn't getting any younger. I was thinking you could spend time with her before she passes."

Spencer: "And how long is that suppose to be?"

Paula: "I was thinking you could stay the whole year."

Spencer: "What? No mom I can't stay there that long" thinking to herself (I can't leave Ashley for that long.)

Paula: "It's the only was I would agree with you taking a year off."

Spencer: "Mom that's not fair."

Paula: starts getting angry and raises her voice "What's not fair is you always with that Ashley girl and you not spending enough time with you family."

Spencer: raises her voice too "Mom she doesn't have anyone but me. Why are you like that? She's never done anything to you to make you hate her like this."

Paula: a little more calm "Honey I don't hate her. I just disapprove of her lifestyle and the way she made you change."

Spencer: still speaking load " and what lifestyle that may be? And how did I change. I still get good grades; I still go to church every Sunday. Just enlighten me mom, how did I change?"

Paula: getting a little annoyed "Well for one your talking back to me and two she's"

Spencer: "she's what mom"

Paula: hesitant to say it "she's"

Spencer: blurting it out loud "WHAT GAY. Is that the word you're trying to look for? Sorry to brake the news to you mom, but I'm gay. Yes, I said it and I've been with Ashley for 2 years. And before you start trying to blame her for me being gay. I've always questioned my sexual preference. She just cleared it up for me."

Paula: Paula just looked at Spencer in shock at what was coming out of her mouth shacking her head no. "No your just confused"

Spencer: nodding no " Mom did you not get the part were I said I've been with her for 2 years already. How am I confused? I love her and she loved me and theirs nothing you can do about it."

Paula: "You can't love her she's…she's…she's a girl"

Spencer: "Well mom I do"

Paula: Paula didn't know what to say. She was still in the initial shock that Spencer just came out to her. She suspected there was something up with her and Ashley but never paid to much attention to it because Spencer was a caring person. It was in her nature to care for her friends. Paula comes up with a plan "You still want that year off"

Spencer: "Yes"

Paula: "So then its settled your going to Ohio" thinking to herself (at least she'll be over there and not with Ashley maybe she'll change once she sees her old friends.

Spencer: Spencer mumbles under her breath "what makes you think I staying there for a year" and storms up to her room.

Paula: "What was that" and all her heard was Spencer's door slam shut.

Spencer flops down on her bed, flips her cell phone open and speed dials Ashley's number. On the first ring, she picks up.

Ashley: "Hey baby"

Spencer: "Hey, what you doing"

Ashley: "Nothing just sitting in my room just thinking."

Spencer: "What you thinking about?"

Ashley: "us"

Spencer: "What about us?"

Ashley: "I was thinking since we finished school and we graduated. I was thinking we could take a little vacation before you start collage.

Spencer: "Well here's the thing. I have some good news and I have some not so good news. Which on you want first."

Ashley: a little hesitant to ask "Alright… give me the good news first."

Spencer: "Alright… well remember when I told you I was gonna ask my parents about taking the year off."

Ashley: "Yes"

Spencer: "well my mom agreed, but only under one condition."

Ashley: "this would be the bad news right."

Spencer: "Yup, she said I would have to go to Ohio and stay with my grandmother before she passes because 'she's not getting any younger'."

Ashley: getting a little scared "what Spence no, I can't be without you for a day let alone a year."

Spencer: trying to reason with her "but hear me out, my 18th birthday is in 3 months so you can come and visit me and stuff until I turn 18."

Ashley: "Spencer no that's to long"

Spencer: "Look once I turn 18 my mom doesn't have a say in what I do. That's the only way it can happen."

Ashley: getting a little loud "Spencer no I can't, you can't leave me" starting to cry

Spencer: tears form in her eyes "I'm not baby. I don't want to leave but that's the only way I could get the year off so we can do whatever we want."

Ashley: "How long do I get before you leave to Ohio."

Spencer: "1 month and then after that its only 2 months until my birthday."

Ashley: "Damn Spencer I can't handle not being with you."

Spencer: "Me too baby, but this is all going to work out, trust me."

Ashley: "Spence I gotta go."

Spencer: sad "k…Ash"

Ashley: "What"

Spencer: "I love you and don't forget that."

Ashley: "yea I love you too."

Spencer: "Ash"

Ashley: "Yes"

Spencer: "I'll call you later okay"

Ashley: "Okay"

Spencer: "love you"

Ashley: "love you too"

Two day's had past and Spencer hadn't spoken to Ashley. She's tried calling both her cell and house phone but no one picks up. Thinking maybe Ashley just needs time to cool off because of the whole Ohio thing.

Spencer's cell rings and she runs toward her phone hoping it was Ashley

Spencer: "Hello"

Aiden: "Hey"

Spencer: "Aiden"

Aiden: getting to the point "Spence did you hear"

Spencer: a little confused "hear what"

Aiden: hesitates to say "About Ashley"

Spencer: now scared "What about Ashley? What happened?"

Aiden: holding back the sob "Spence I have some bad news"

Spencer: now screaming "WHAT TELL ME, AIDEN TELL ME"

Aiden: starts crying, "Spence I'm sorry"

Spencer: "WHAT HAPPENED"

Aiden: hesitates again "Spencer I'm sorry but…two days ago Ashley's maid found her dead on her bathroom floor."

Spencer: "NO YOU FUCKING LYING TO ME"

Aiden: crying in to the phone "No I'm not I'm sorry I wish I was"

Spencer: hysterically crying "AIDEN NO. WHY"

Glen and Clay run into Spencer's to see what all the yelling was about when Spencer fainted and almost fell on the floor but Clay was there to catch her. She drops the phone and Glen picks it up.

Glen: "Hello"

Aiden: "Glen oh my god what happened to Spencer"

Glen: a little pissed "What happened Aiden why was she yelling at you"

Aiden: "I have some bad news"

Glen: "What"

Aiden: "Ashley was found dead in her bathroom two days ago."

Glen: "What? When did you find out?"

Aiden: still crying "Today her mother called me and told me to tell Spencer."

Glen: "Wow I can't believe this. Me and Ashley never got along but I would never wish death to anyone."

Two days later was the funereal and Spencer didn't attend. She just couldn't get over the fact that Ashley wasn't there anymore. Spencer moved to Ohio and never looked back.

6 years later Fed 3 ,2012

I could still smell her after 6 years. Everywhere I look, I see her. I feel guilty because I know I had something to do with Ashley's death. I miss her so much. Everyday I wake up to find that its not a dream and it really did happened. It's been 6 years since I've been back to LA and I can't live anymore, not without my love. So today I'm gonna visit her grave. No matter how hard its going to be.

I get to her grave and It looks like no one hasn't been there for years. I lay down 2dozen daffodils. Which are her favorite. She always said roses were a cliché and they only meant love, but daffodils they meant eternally yours, and I was and still am all hers even after death.

I sit down on the ground and I read what it says on her head stone "beloved daughter" that's all nothing else it just pissed me off. They didn't love her. I did. I pulled out 2 glasses and a bottle of wine and pour some in the glasses. You know today would have been our 8 year anniversary. Even in death, I'm still hers. I haven't been with anyone because in my mind I'm still Ashley's. I can feel her sometimes when I'm sleeping or out of nowhere I can smell the sweet secant of her perfume. You know what I never did found out what caused her death.

I dig into my pocket and pull out a piece of paper and 2 pills that will guarantee that I will see my Ashley again.

"Ashley baby I'm coming home." Pops the 2 pills in her mouth and takes a drink of the wine.

Spencer was found 5 hours later dead laying down on Ashley's grave with a letter in her hand stating that she wants to be buried next to Ashley and that she doesn't want to be mourned because she's were she wants to be. Right next to her one and only love.

Now I lay me down to sleep,

I pray the Lord my soul to keep.  
If I should die before I awake,  
I pray the Lord my soul to take.

The End

---------

------

---

--

-


End file.
